


School's Out

by Cephy



Series: Abyss college AU [14]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Incest, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 14 of the Abyss College AU series, in which exams are finally over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School's Out

Guy was sitting on a bench, head tipped back and eyes closed against the sunlight, when a body settled close next to him, bringing with it the smell of coffee. "You," Luke's voice said, "look like hell."

"Good to know," Guy replied dryly, and cracked an eye open to see a paper cup held inches before his face. "Mph. Caffeine."

Luke laughed. "You're welcome."

Guy took a moment to gulp back some of the coffee-- awful stuff from the nearest cafeteria, and only mostly warm, but still very welcome-- then turned to tip up a questioning eyebrow at the one who'd provided it. Luke nodded in response, and they rose, began to walk.

"So you're done now?"

"Yes," Guy said with relish, "I am _done_." He'd finished his last exam of the year less than an hour before, hadn't really slept for the fourty-eight hours before that-- it was definitely good to be finished with the whole mess. And now with the entire summer ahead of him, and everything finally turning green and warm, and leisure enough to walk slowly with a friendly shoulder bumping occasionally against his--

Yeah, it was a good day.

Guy's tiny apartment was only a ten minute walk from campus, which was most of the reason he'd taken it in the first place-- it certainly didn't have much else going for it. He dumped his backpack in the corner as soon as he was in the door, vowing not to open it again until fall, headed to his bedroom to change and then, as an afterthought, to the bathroom for a much needed bout with his toothbrush.

When Guy came back out, feeling much more human, Luke was looking at something on the kitchen counter, and Guy paused at the thoughtful little frown on his face. Guy came in close, settling a hand at the small of Luke's back mostly by habit, and looked--

"Oh, that." The mail he'd opened yesterday and promptly forgotten about, though he supposed he'd have to deal with it eventually.

Luke looked over, met his eyes. "Your lease is up?"

"End of the summer, yeah. I don't know whether I'm going to renew," he added, looking around dismissively. "I'm sure I can find something closer to your place. Then maybe I'll actually visit my own apartment once in a while," he finished with a grin.

Or you could," Luke started, then chewed air for a moment before going on. "You could just move in with us."

Guy blinked, taken aback for reasons he couldn't even fully define. Because it wasn't like he hadn't _thought_ about it, sometimes, but-- "You serious?" he asked after a moment.

"Well, we've certainly got the space," Luke said, and it was anyone's guess whether that particular tone was defensive or wheedling. "And like you said, you spend most of your time at our place anyway."

_What does Asch think_, Guy almost asked, but it had been long enough that he figured he knew them by now, and if Luke was mentioning the idea then it meant his twin didn't have a problem with it. Guy wondered how long the two of them had been thinking about it, whether they'd been planning to say anything or just waiting for an opportunity to present itself.

"I'll think about it," is what he eventually said, because while some instincts were urging him to jump on the offer, his sceptical side was thinking of all the ways it could blow up spectacularly in his face. Still-- it did make sense. And hell, his skeptical side hadn't wanted him to go into that bathroom with the two of them in the first place, and look how that had turned out.

It seemed it was enough of an answer to satisfy Luke, because he just nodded and hopped up on the counter with the last of his coffee while Guy continued about the necessary business-- there were dishes in the sink from who-knew-when, long overdue to be washed, and he figured he probably should scour the fridge of the remains of his last grocery run.

During the process, however, he noticed Luke following him with his eyes and starting to look thoughtful, which was never usually a good thing-- unless it was a _very_ good thing-- so eventually Guy turned and fixed him with a questioning look. Luke grinned wickedly. "So, if you're going to be leaving here soon, one way or another-- you know this might be your last opportunity to offend your neighbours."

One of Luke's hands was rubbing lightly up and down his thigh-- up and down-- and it wasn't hard at all to catch his meaning. Guy licked his lips. "You may be right."


End file.
